the_petunia_parablefandomcom-20200215-history
List of characters/Status
A list of characters with links colored by their last known status. This list does not contain alternate forms or names of characters, for a list containing them see List of characters. Links in green denote Alive characters. Links in red denote Deceased characters. Links in grey denote Unknown characters. Links in italics don't have official names. Links in underlined text are video game exclusive. Links marked with * are only mentioned. Links marked with a are animals. Links marked with † are Demon Manifest characters. Georgiatown * Petunia Char * Ben Char * Staky Moore * Greed Char * Atortase Char * Matti Chong * Karma McLeod * The Caar * The Baker† * The Tall Woman† * The Child† * The Spanish Apple Tree† * Connor* * Jared* * Staky Moore's Mother* * Staky Moore's Father* * Charliea* * Rose Chong * Matti Chong's Wife* * Emmanuel Chong* * Jonathan* Police Officers * Police Officer 1 * Police Officer 2 * Police Officer 3 * Police Officer 4 * Police Officer 5 * Police Officer 6 * Police Officer 7 The Bunker * Petunia Char * Staky Moore * Atortase Char * Item Stealithing Of Teh Person * EMON HERA The Georgiatown Prison * Ben Char * Nai'ane * Grae * Moose * Lily† * One * Laurence The Georgiatown Trainyard * Cody * Mike Planet Staky * Staky Moore * Jared* * Staky Moore's Mother* * Staky Moore's Father* The Underworld * Item Stealithing Of Teh Person * Grammar Stealithing Of Teh Person * THE GATEKEEPER* * EMON HERA ''Victor Mech's ITTAC Mothership * Envy Parkman * Pride Hoffman * Greed Char * Gluttony * Lust * Wrath * Sloth * Milo Reyes * Victor Mech Dú Axen Station * Melissa Cohen* * Darwin Jenner * Matti Chong * Nico * Sam * Max * April * John * Mario * Lee * Adez * Ambus Mandrell * Rose Chong * ''Matti Chong's Wife* THE DEMON REALM * CASTÓR HERA * EMON HERA's Sister * BRÍGÓ HERA* * EMON HERA * BOKR * WÓZA * CHÍLA * APOL * SEN* Dȯsa dù Osùt * Nai'ane * Connor* Orama * Nai'ane * Darwin Jenner * Anne* * Lisa Frey's Mother* * Lisa Frey's Father* Noble Baker Café Survivor Group * Ophelia Barnett * Beatrice Williams * Greed Char * Lisa Frey * Steve * Mia * Joshua * Ava * Lucas * Olivia * Emma * Kory * Liam * Chloe Hospital Survivor Group * Rachel Kepler * Pride Hoffman * Envy Parkman * Lust * Milo Reyes * Jeff * Montgomery * Brad* * Millan Sinclair F Market Town * Sofia Salazar * Dale * Javier Salazar Everdale City * Petunia Char * Ben Char * Nai'ane * Staky Moore * Sofia Salazar * Dale * Envy Parkman * Pride Hoffman * Ophelia Barnett * Rachel Kepler * Beatrice Williams * Brigitte Jackson * Samantha O'Connor * Aaron Greene * Darwin Jenner * Alberta * Yvette Lavoie * Simon Ottawa * Greed Char * Lisa Frey * Item Stealithing Of Teh Person * Javier Salazar * Tai Jackson * Wulfric O'Donnell * EMON HERA * Millan * Kory Everdale City Council * Samantha O'Connor * Brigitte Jackson * Yvette Lavoie * Simon Ottawa * Beatrice Williams Everdale City Axen Presence * Nina Flint The Northern Woods * EMON HERA * Yareli* Carnival * Martin Miles * Amanda Miles * Sarah * Samuel Miles Cloud 9 Station * Sarah * Aaron Greene * Karma McLeod* * Markus * Colton* Category:Browse Category:Lists Category:Characters